


Meeting Across the Milky Way

by lunibean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Slight Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunibean/pseuds/lunibean
Summary: Even though they're separated by the Milky Way, their hearts are forever united.





	Meeting Across the Milky Way

**Author's Note:**

> when i saw this prompt i was so excited because in my astronomy class i did a star project on the star deneb in the cygnus constellation and came across the story of the weaver and the cowherder and thought it was a beautiful story! this fic doesn't really follow the actual story of the summer triangle but i hope you and the rest of the readers still like it >< also if you don't notice it chanyeol is sagittarius, i was going to add in a few more members, like have baekhyun being taurus but wasn't sure how to incorparate them into the story properly. i did not check the major character death because, like stated in the tags, it's not really character death, but if anyone has a problem with it please let me know in the comments so i can change it!

Sehun slows down to catch his breath, getting away from Junmyeon was not an easy task. Luckily, he was able to lose the other in the market. He rarely comes down to the mortal world and Junmyeon constantly nags him about not being seen by the humans. Sehun really didn’t care he just likes to see how they live, it fascinates him.

Taking in his surroundings, he notices that he’s ran pretty far from the village. He stands now in the middle of a field, the village behind him, a light breeze rustling his hair. Sehun inhales and exhales a sigh of pleasure, soaking in the sunshine, he begins walking in the opposite direction of the village.

Some time passes before the young god hears the soft sound of running water from a nearby creek. Across the creek, Sehun notices, sitting in the shade of a tree, face in a book, is a human. Seeming to have felt Sehun’s stare, the human looks up. When the human’s eyes catch the god’s, Sehun’s breath is taken away. The human was beautiful, ethereal almost. Hair black as the night sky, a complete contrast to his soft fair skin, doe eyes focused staring right into Sehun’s.

A smile that would make the brightest star look dim, spreads across the human’s face and the young god feels his heart skip a beat.

A soft ‘hello’ comes from the boy and Sehun has troubles greeting him back, the god ends up stumbling over his words as he stutters out a ‘hello.’

A light laugh falls from the human’s lip, as another smile graces his face as he stands. Sehun watches, completely frozen in his spot across the creek, as the human moves towards the water and carefully steps on the stones, that aren’t underwater, crossing the creek. If Sehun thought the human was beautiful from afar, he was even more so up close. Long eyelashes casting soft shadows over his cheeks and thin, pink lips forming the warmest smile Sehun’s ever seen.

“I’m Luhan,” he says sweetly, his voice like honey.

“S-Sehun.” The god feels his face grow hot, as the human smiles up at him.

“Sehun,” Luhan says, testing out the name, causing the god’s knees to go weak. “It’s nice to meet you.” Luhan is practically glowing, Sehun starts to believe that maybe Luhan isn’t human at all. He must be from another world, for Sehun’s eyes have never found someone so stunning. Pulling himself from his thoughts, Sehun looks at the book in the mortal’s hand and gestures to it. “What are you reading?”

“Oh.” Luhan seems to have forgotten he had the book, focus completely on Sehun. “It’s a collection of poem,” the boy answers looking over the object in his hands.

“Would you mind if I read with you?” Sehun asks hesitantly, causing Luhan to look back up at him. He gives Sehun another dazzling smile and nods, gently taking the taller boy’s hand and leading him across the creek.

They spend the whole day reading underneath the tree Luhan had been sitting under before, conversations filled with thoughts on the poetry they were reading, and later on, into anything else that comes to their minds. When the sky beings to darken and slowly fill with stars, that is Luhan’s signal to head home. Both the boys stand, and Luhan bids the god a goodbye. Before he could walk away Sehun stops him.

“Wait,” Luhan turns around, “C-Can we meet again tomorrow?” he asks hopefully.

Luhan smiles and nods. “I would love to.” He skips along the rocks, crossing the creek, and leaves in the direction of the village, he glances over his shoulder and gives a small wave to the god.

After Luhan is gone from his sight, Sehun crosses the creek, walking with a skip in his step, a smile on his face as he makes his way back to the village. Even when Junmyeon finds him and starts lecturing the young god about leaving him in market, Sehun is still smiling.

The only thing on his mind is seeing Luhan again.

 

Luhan and Sehun continue to meet with each other over the next few weeks, a friendship blossoming between the human and god.

 

One sunny afternoon, the duo walk among the trees, the blossoms in full bloom and Luhan’s soft voice flowing through the woods as he reads a poem from his book aloud.

“Sehun.” The god looks to the smaller. “Where are you from?” Luhan questions, marking the page he was on before closing the book.

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Where do you come from?” the shorter questions again, “I’ve never met or seen anyone like you before.”

“Well,” Sehun starts, “I’m from a place that’s very far from here.”

Luhan gives a little hum, but doesn’t ask any other questions. As they continue to walk, a light breeze blows in the wind causing a light shower of petals to whirl around them. Sehun turns to look at Luhan, a soft smile on his lips as the other smiles in complete awe at the petals floating around them. Extending a hand, Luhan catches a few pink petals, resting softly in the palm of his hand.

“Beautiful,” Luhan smiles, “Isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” the other trails off, watching the mortal. His mind wanders back to the question Luhan had asked him earlier.

“Luhan.”

The raven-haired boy hums a response, eyes still on the falling petals.

“Do you really want to know where I’m from?” The question causes Luhan to turn and look at Sehun.

“Sehun, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

The silver haired god shakes his head, “No, I feel like I should tell you. You’re my friend and I trust you.”

Luhan smiles, “You’re my friend too.”

Sehun nods with a little smile, before taking a deep breath, and tells the mortal where he comes from and who he is.

 

“So, you’re a celestial god that lives up in the sky,” Luhan says, as Sehun watches the mortal process all the details he just told Luhan.

“Yup.”

“And your father is the god of the whole night sky and every star that is in it.”

“Mhm.”

Luhan went quiet for a bit causing the young god to worry that maybe he shouldn’t have told the mortal. But then the other looks at him and smiles, “That’s so cool!” Sehun releases a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he relaxes and returns the smile.

“I’m friends with a god. How amazing is that?” the mortal says to himself and looks back at the boy across from him. A thought seems to strike Luhan when his eyes widen slightly as he quickly reassures the god, “Don’t worry, I swear I won’t tell anybody.” Luhan finishes seriously.

The taller gets up and hugs the other, “Thank you.” Is all he can think of to say as the other hugs him back.

 

Sehun knew he was in trouble, when he realizes that he stares at Luhan’s lips at little bit longer than he normally should and has thoughts about being more than friends with the mortal. As a god, he shouldn’t be having these kind of feelings or thoughts towards anybody, especially a mortal.

But looking at Luhan now as the two sat underneath the stars. He realized how hard he had fallen.

The mortal turns to look at him, giving him a smile, “What is it?”

“I love you,” Sehun blurts out.

Luhan’s eyes widen at the god’s sudden confession, Sehun starts to worry and realizes that the other might not feel the same way. Then the mortal smiles softly, whispering, “I love you, too.”

Sehun smiles shyly as the two lean forward towards each other, their lips lightly pressed together. Luhan is still smiling when they move apart. They laugh when their eyes meet, blush dusting their cheeks a slight pink. Sehun moves forward, pressing his forehead against Luhan’s as he cups the others face and kisses him again.

The two spend the rest of the night sharing sweet kisses and whispers of endearment.

 

Sehun rarely returns to his family in the sky, content with being down in the mortal world with Luhan. The two live happily in Luhan’s small little home on the outskirts of the village. They spend their mornings at the market, afternoons by the stream reading or walking through the forest, and at night they go out, laying down in the field to look at the stars.

It was midday as they sat reading in the same spot they had first met. Luhan was resting peacefully against Sehun, eyes focused on the book in his hands.

“Are you finished with this page?” Luhan asks as he turns to Sehun, only to find the others eyes on him, instead of the book. “What?”

Sehun looks down shyly. “Can I ask you something?” The mortal nods. The young god takes a deep breath before he looks back up at Luhan and smiles. “Will you marry me?”

Luhan’s eyes widen as Sehun continues, “I love you so much, Luhan, and I want to be with you always and—”

He’s cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. When Luhan pulls back, he smiles at Sehun whispering ‘yes’ against his lips as he kisses him.

 

Sehun’s father sent out the other gods to search for his son, who’s absence had not gone unnoticed.

Gaining word that his son had been with a mortal, married to him no less, the god became furious. He concluded that he needed to bring his son back from the mortal world. And he knew just how to do it.

He stood at his balcony that over looked the mortal world. At the sound of footsteps, the god knew who was approaching him, turning around he was faced with a young man his red locks pulled into a small ponytail, “You called?” the man asks.

“Yes, thank you for coming, Sagittarius. I need you to do something for me.” Sagittarius’s eyes widen when the older man pulls an arrow out from his long sleeve. The younger carefully takes the object from the elder’s hand.

“What do you need me to do?” Sagittarius asks as he looks over the weapon in his hands.

 

Luhan and Sehun were walking hand in hand towards the field to go do their nightly star gazing. Sehun looks down to the mortal before gently nudging the other’s shoulder, causing him to stumble. Luhan grins and pushes at him playfully, the two ended up in a chase, laughter filling the night air.

As the couple play, they are unaware of the two figures watching them. The taller of the two moves to grab his bow and arrow, he stands straight and pulls the arrow back aiming it towards his target. He glances at the other god beside him, the god nods and the archer releases his arrow.

He looks away as the arrow flies through the air, the sound of a thud confirming he hit his target.

 

“Luhan!” Sehun shouts as he watches the human suddenly fall to the ground. He runs over to Luhan, gathering him in his arms he sees an arrow has pierced through the human’s chest.

“Luhan, look at me,” he begs, cupping the other’s face, “Stay with me, Luhan,” he places his forehead against his lover’s, tears pooling in his eyes.

The human looks at him and smiles, bringing a hand up to the boy’s face and wipes away the tears even though his own have start to fall. “Sehun,” he says softly in a broken whisper, “I’m so happy to have met you.”

Sehun brings his hand up to cover Luhan’s as more tears fall. He notices that there’s no blood and when he looks at the arrow he sees that it’s vanished. No trace of a puncture either.

His eyes widen when he looks back up at Luhan to see that his hair is changing from black to a platinum silver. Realization dawns on him. The mortal was turning into a star.

“Sehun, look at me,” Luhan murmurs. Sehun looks into his Luhan’s eyes, his tears causing them to twinkle in the moonlight. “I love you so much Sehun,” he beams even as his voice breaks.

He takes Luhan’s hand. “I love you too, Luhan,” Sehun squeezes Luhan’s hand as he shuts his eyes, praying this is just a bad dream and that he’ll wake up to a smiling Luhan.

When he opens his eyes again, it’s not a dream. Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, he looks to the other’s feet to find them disappearing. Luhan was fading away.

The human seemed to have notice as well, “S-Sehun.” Luhan panics, the young god shakes his head as he presses a kiss against Luhan’s lips. Their tears mingling as they slide down Luhan’s cheeks. When Sehun pulls away, half of the mortal’s body has vanished.

“Luhan, please d-don’t go,” Sehun chokes out, pulling his lover’s body closer, hoping that he won’t disappear. Looking into Luhan’s eyes, the god sees the fear hidden behind his tears, yet Luhan still smiles.

Voice barely above a whisper, Luhan says, “I’ll always be with you, Sehun.”

“I love you.” The human repeats once more, in a soft sigh before he completely disappears. Sehun’s arms grow cold as he cries out for Luhan to come back.

 

Sehun doesn’t know how long he has been sitting hunched over on the ground, his tears have long been dried and he feels completely numb. He hears footsteps approaching from behind him. Turning around he sees his father, along with the god of the Sagittarius constellation.

He looks away from his father’s judging eyes, “Why?” the word comes out broken and barely audible.

“Because you didn’t listen.” His father begins sternly, “I told you stay away from the humans, but you still disobeyed me,” his father scolds. Sehun doesn’t move or say anything as he stares at his hands.

“From now on, you are _forbidden_ to come down to the mortal world ever again. Do you understand?”

No answer comes from Sehun.

He hears a sigh and then the sound of his father walking away.

When he finally looks up, he meets Sagittarius’s sad gaze.

“I’m sorry,” is all he says to Sehun, before he turns to leave.

“Wait.”

The archer stops and looks back to see Sehun standing up.

“Where is he?” Sehun questions, “Which constellation did you put him in?”

Sagittarius is quiet for a minute, looking to see if the young god’s father is gone, before speaking up, “I’m not sure. Your father wanted to make sure he was as far away from you as possible,” he answers.

Sehun sighs and looks down at the ground. He hears Sagittarius apologize again before he walks away.

 

Sehun’s mother runs to him with open arms when he walks through the front door of their home, “Sehun, my dear, I was so worried about you.” She holds him in her embrace before stepping back, “Where have you been?” She looks at him with concerning eyes as her hand squeezes his arm lightly.

She sees the sad look in her son’s eyes. “Darling, what’s the matter?”

Sehun shakes his head and embraces his mother again, resting his head on her shoulder. Tears start welling back up in his eyes as she rubs his back soothingly before walking him to his room.

Once in his room, they take a seat on his bed. Sehun refuses to meet his mother’s eyes as she brushes his bangs out of his own, “Sehun, please tell me what’s wrong?” She’s never seen her son like this, and she did not like it.

 “I lost him...” is all Sehun says in a broken whisper. There’s a moment of silence before his mother speaks up, “That mortal boy, your father told you to stay away from?”

He slowly nods, “Father turned him into a star…I don’t know where he is now….”

Sehun sits up a bit from his slouched position and stares down at the floor. The goddess looks on sadly at her son, “You loved him, didn’t you?”

He nods.

“And he loved you back?”

Another nod. “I would’ve given up my immortality to be with him,” he says softly, as few stray tears travel down Sehun’s face.

His mother looks at him, seeing how heartbroken her son was over this boy was killing her.

“I’ll find him,” she says suddenly.

Sehun snaps his head towards her. “What? How?” he questions as he quickly wipes away his tears.

She smiles at him, “Sweetie, I’m the Goddess of the Stars. If your father turned him into a star, I should be able to find him easily.” Sehun huffs and rolls his eyes, of course his mother would be able to find Luhan. The tight feeling in his chest loosens slightly.

The young god watches as she stands up and goes towards his window, looking out across the sky.

He moves to stands next to his mother, looking up at the stars and praying that she can find Luhan. The two are quiet as the goddess continues to silently search for her son’s lover.

“Ah, there he is,” she says, smiling. “He’s in a new constellation, Lyra.”

“Where?” Sehun asks, eyes searching the sky.

His mother sticks her hand out and draws the outline of the constellation for him to see.

“Which one is he?” 

“He’s the brightest one there,” she says, smiling and pointing up to the tip of the constellation.

Sehun smiles brightly, happiness and excitement bubbling up in his chest, he turns to his mother and squeezes her in a tight embrace. “Thank you,” he whispers to her before moving for the bedroom door. He was going to find Luhan and bring him home.

 “Sehun, you won’t be able to get to him,” He hears her say, he turns around to find her frowning, “The Celestial River is too wide to cross.”

“What?”

“Darling, the Lyra constellation is on the other side of the river,” she frowns, “there’s no way across it.”

Sehun looks down at the floor and squeezes his eyes shut, hands balling up in fists. He finally found Luhan, but he couldn’t even reach him.

He takes in a deep breath before slowly exhaling and looks back towards his mother. “There has to be a way,” he says, and leaves the room.

 

Sehun lets out a frustrated sigh and plops down near the river. He’s tried every method he could of to cross the Celestial River. But there really was no way of crossing it.

He lifts his head and looks out across the river to the other side, hoping to see Luhan standing there.

The sound of flapping wings reaches Sehun’s ears and he turns to see a bird sitting next to him. A magpie. He looks at the bird, confused, how did a magpie get up here?

More flapping wings could be heard and Sehun sees a few more magpies gather around him.

“What –”

He’s cut off when a huge flock flies around him and start flying over the river.

Sehun’s eyes widen when sees what they were doing. He looks in awe at the bridge made out of the birds.

Slowly he steps onto the bird bridge, careful not to hurt them, but when it seems they aren’t bothered by him, he starts running, a grin on his face.

He’s almost halfway across the bridge when he sees someone coming from the other end. Sehun smiles and feels tears starting to form.

“Luhan!”

“Sehun!”

The two meet at the middle of the bridge, Luhan running into Sehun’s arms and squeezing him tightly.

When the mortal pulls back there are tears streaming down both their faces. Sehun cups Luhan’s face before kissing him.

The lovers laugh when they pull apart before going back to kissing one another.

“I missed you so much,” Sehun whispers when they pull apart again.

“I missed you, too,” Luhan sniffles, smiling brightly up at the other. He looks around at the bridge. “How did you even do this, Sehun?”

The young god shakes his head. “I didn’t do this.”

“Then who did?”

“I did.”

The two turn around to see Sehun’s mother smiling at them.

“Mom…you did this b-but how? What about father?” Sehun asks as she comes closer to the couple.

“I talked to him about it and he was willing to let me do this for you.”

“Thank you,” he smiles at her. Luhan thanks her as well.

She gives them a sad smile, “There’s no need to thank me.”

“Why? You were able to help me get Luhan back,” Sehun says, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“You two will only be able to meet once every year on this day of this lunar month,” she explains to them sadly. “I’m sorry it was all your father would let me do.”

Sehun frowns and feels Luhan hug him tighter.

 

Sehun watches as the magpies fly away before his gaze looks out across the river to where Luhan was. He stands there a bit longer at the edge of the river until his mother calls out for him.

He slowly turns away from the river and walks towards his mother.

Already counting down the days till he could see Luhan again.


End file.
